Thanks
by Fishing Gurl
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Maura goes over to Jane's place late one night to help Jane get better sleep. Fluffy, two shot.
1. Chapter 1

~All characters belong to whomever owns Rizzoli & Isles, I own nothing.~

"Thanks for coming over Maura, I just couldn't sleep." Jane said closing the door behind her friend. Maura just looked without speaking. "What?" Jane asked after a moment passed.

"It's nothing really, but you called me over at 3 in the morning because you have had a bad dream. Yet you look like you just came home, drank beer, and passed out on the couch. It doesn't seem like you where trying to get a good night's sleep in the first place." Maura stated as she set her purse down and hung up her jacket that was covering her silk pajamas. It irritated her a little. This was the second time she had to come over in the middle of the night because Jane called her.

"Gee, if I knew I would have a bad dream I would have gotten more comfortable" Jane replied sarcastically. She let a sigh out as she plopped down on the couch she was sleeping on earlier. Jo Friday jumped up next to Jane and rested on her lap. Maura sat down next to her and started talking "You know that if you relax before you fall asleep you won't have bad dreams. So what was this nightmare about? Was it about 'him' again?"

Jane didn't respond right away she just sat petting Jo. Then she shook her head no. She stated trembling lightly, Maura put her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "It was about you... and when you were taken from HQ. In my dream you didn't return and when we finally found you it was too late." She paused to take in a shaky breath of air. "I wanted you to come over so I would know you weren't gone."

Maura didn't say anything as she pulled Jane into a hug and started rubbing her back reassuringly. "No one will take me away aga-"

"You don't know that!" Jane said cutting Maura off.

"well I know if anyone tried to take me away from you again then they would have hell to pay, seeing how you would hunt them down to get me back." She continued attempting to get Jane to relax. She started running her fingers threw the dark locks of hair she loved so much.

"Ya well I probably would kill them if they would hurt you in any way, and I would get away with it too." Maura smiled at Jane's comment.

Releasing Jane from the hug she had her in she got up "How about you take a shower and we get to bed before we have to go to work?" Jane groaned at the movement she was content just staying in the hug and sleeping in Maura's arms. "Why do I need a shower? Can't I just crawl into bed now?" Maura picked up Jo from Jane's lap and put her into her doggie bed. "For starters I am not sleeping next someone that smells like beer and sweat. On top of that I don't want you to get the sheets dirty" She replied as she grabs onto Jane's hands to pull her up.

Jane sighed once again, "You aren't going to let me get out of this are you?" Maura shook her head 'no' triumphantly as she guided her friend to the bathroom.  
>"Well you at least have to stay awake until I get out of the shower." Maura agreed as she closed the bathroom door. She stood outside the door until she heard the water running. At that point she when to the kitchen and got a glass of milk for herself. Once done with the drink she put the glass in the sink then headed into Jane's bedroom. Remembering that Jane like to claim the left side of the bed she climbed into the right side, covering herself up with the sheets she laid there listening to the water from the shower.<p>

About ten minutes later Maura heard the water stop and Jane walk in. She looked at Jane who was only wearing a silk bath robe she had borrowed from Maura last time she slept over. Maura felt her face growing warm with blush as her eyes scanned her friends body. Jane was getting into bed when Maura stared talking "Are you at least going to put underwear on?" A smile spread across Jane's face. "You're the one that told me to take a shower, I was fully dressed beforehand. But now I'm to 'relaxed' to put anything else on."

"I'm not going to be able to get you to put cloths on am I?" Jane shook her head 'no' in a similar manner to the way Maura did earlier. "fine so be it" Maura said in a teasing manner as she shifted so her back was to Jane. After a few minutes Maura felt Jane slip an arm around her waist and pull her closer to her then she had been. She felt all of Jane's curves against her back threw her pajamas. Feeling the warm contact comforted her, she put her arm on Jane's. "I love you" was all Jane said before slipping off to sleep. Maura couldn't help but smile as she let sleep take her.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic that I am posting so I would be grateful for any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

~All characters belong to whomever owns Rizzoli & Isles, I own nothing again.

Jane woke up to the sound of her alarm and an empty bed. She was disappointed not to find Maura next to her. As she sat up she hear a crinkle under her hand, picking the paper up she smiled. It was a note left by Maura.

It said 'Sorry I am not around, but I had to go home to get dressed, I find that going to work in my pajamas is a bit tacky. I fed and walked Jo so you don't need to worry about that. I also made you some breakfast you, you will find it in the microwave it should still be warm when you get to it. See you at work.  
>Love, M<br>P.s. Next time you might want to tie the knot on your bathrobe better, it doesn't leave anything to the imagination.' Jane laughed a little at the note.

Getting up to go into the kitchen she started to smell the food that was made for her. Eggs and bacon, it was a nice change from the normal cereal she always had, if she had enough time to eat that is. Sitting down to eat Jo runs up to her wagging her tail. "Oh no, this isn't for you. Maura already fed you little one. And why did you let her leave before I woke up I thought I trained you better." Jane said as she started digging into her food. Jo just stared at her blankly continuing to wag her tail. "You're lucky you're so cute" she said as she tossed to dog a bacon strip.

A hour later Jane walked into the morgue. "Hi, good morning sleepyhead. I am surprised you slept through all the noise I made this morning when I was trying to be 'stealthy'." Maura said as she worked at her desk.

Jane let a smile cross her face before she began talking "Well I can be a deep sleeper at times, not always though. I will catch you next time. . . Thanks for coming over last night, and for feeding me and Jo today. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, I know you would do the same for me if I called you in the middle of the night too. I am just happy you put proper cloths and underwear on." Maura replied standing up.

"What makes you think I have underwear on?" Jane asked.

Maura smiled "Jane I can see your bra strap."

Jane leaned in closer to Maura "yes that's a bra not underwear" she said with a seductive tone in her voice. Causing Maura blush lightly. "Oh! I almost forgot, I got you those fudge-bite-thingies you like." Jane continued as she pulled out the bag of chocolates from her jacket.

A large smile spread across Maura's face "Those are the good ones! Where did you get these? I have been looking every where trying to find them." she said as she took them from Jane.

"It wasn't easy, I had to ask Ma to keep an eye out for them, and she kept asking if it was for some man. Then when Ma told me where to get them later she started lecturing me about getting married and having kids. Ya' know I love that woman to death but she has away with words that makes me want to run away sometimes." Just as Jane stopped talking she got a text. "Maura I have to get back to work. Frost needs me it finish up some papers. Sorry." Jane turned to leave when Maura grabbed her and pulled her in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for the chocolate Jane."

Blushing brightly Jane started to walk away. Half way out the door she stopped and called back "You, Me, drinks tonight at 8?" A blush similar to Jane's crossed Maura's face. "see you at 8" she replied.


End file.
